Forever Friends (Lost Silver X Reader)
by Herolily622008
Summary: Was on my Quotev Account, but decided to add it here. Rated T for safety. Y/N was best friends with Ethan, but then a tragic accident happens, resulting in a deal with some ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon or any Creepypasta character. I am putting this on here as it is one of my finished fanfictions.**

You quietly waited for your friend Ethan. You both just turned ten and were going to pick out a starter Pokemon.

He arrived at about 2 minutes later, trying not to be too late. He chose out a Cyndaquil, you picked out a Chikorita.

"Good choice Ethan and y/n!" Professor Elm told us. You and Ethan went together, since you were friends since you were 4. You knew that he would probably win a fight, because fire types have an type advantage against Grass types.

"What to battle Y/n?" Ethan asked you.

"Sure." You answered, knowing that he would tease you if you said no. You brought out Chikorita, who was ready to fight.

He threw his pokeball and Cyndaquil came out. "Chikorita, use vine whip!" You shouted. Then Chikorita shot two long vines out of her neck. At first, I thought it hurt her, but then realized she wasn't screaming, so it didn't hurt.

"Cyndaquil! Use Flamethrower!" Ethan yelled.

"Quick! Dodge it!" You yelled. Chikorita moved at amazing speed and dodged it.

"Chikorita, use tackle!" You told/yelled.

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower!" Ethan shouted after Chikorita attacked. Chikorita got hurt really badly, but so was Cyndaquil. "Use quick attack!" You yelled.  
"Use flamethrower!" Ethan yelled. After the dust went away, Cyndaquil was fainted, since quick attack always attacks first. "Come on. Lets head to the Pokémon center." I told Ethan. We walked towards the Pokemon center worried for Cyndaquil.

~Time skip brought to you by Jeff in a tutu~

You were the champion. Ethan, or as most people called him, Gold, was still battling gyms to get badges.

You became the Pokémon Champion about 3 days ago. You were still sad you had to leave Gold behind, for you were quicker than him.

You heard your phone ring, it was your mom.

"Hi mom. What's up?" You asked your mom. She replied with sobbing, you knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Your friend-d Gol-d, he-e was p-pushed by that kid, Silver, int-o a meat grinder." Your mom answered. You never felt rage and sadness at the same time before. You wanted to _kill_ Silver for this, but knew that you had to find out more.

You looked up Silver on the web, and found out he robbed a Totodile from Professor Elm before.

You brought out your Meganium, who was once Chikorita. You hugged Meganium and sobbed. You felt better, because of the flower on Meganium's neck was releasing a pleasant aroma.

You ran out of the champions room and into the forest. You let your other 5 Pokémon out. You had an Pikachu, a Mareep, Bellossom, Ditto, and Umbreon.

You were still crying, and they walked over to you.

"Guys, do you know a safe spot where you can talk to ghosts?" I asked them. Since I knew a rumor that ghost type Pokémon can speak with the dead.

There was another rumor that I heard that ghost type Pokémon can put people in another universe. Umbreon nodded and walked towards the forest.

I rode Meganium's back as we followed Umbreon. They walked for about 4 hours before reaching a house.

Umbreon walked in, but Meganium couldn't fit through the door, so I put her in her Pokeball. We walked towards the second floor where two ghost types were.

One was a Shuppet, which was weird because they are native to Hoenn, the other was a Haunter.

"Um. Hi?" I said. They both looked at me. "Can you either send me to a universe where Ethan is or let me see him as a ghost?" I asked.

Haunter nodded, so I put my Pokémon back in their pokeballs. I waited for about 30 seconds before everything turned white.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a forest. It wasn't the one that we walked through to get to the ghost type Pokémon.

I realized that they sent me to another universe, of course I had a backpack on. It looked like the one I had back in my world, expect that this one was black and the one I had back at home was purple. I still had my Pokémon, which was a good sign.

I let Umbreon out, then checked my bag. It had Pokeberries, a survival book, and a note. I pulled the note out and read it.

_Hi Y/N,_

_ it is us, Shuppet and Haunter. We just want to let you know that you are in a universe where there are no Pokémon. Oh, and your friend Ethan is somewhere there, probably in the forest near where you landed. Just be careful, the owner of that forest can sense when people are in his forest. Let your Pokémon protect you. No one else that is, human is in that forest. Your friend Ethan is not counted as a human anymore. Also, the bag has unlimited berries, so don't worry about that. You probably have been knocked out for about 7 weeks in both worlds, hehe, sorry.- Shuppet and Haunter._

_'7 weeks!?_' You thought after you finished reading the note. And why is Ethan no longer counted as human?

You heard a branch snap and jumped into one of the leafless trees.

"Where is that person Slender sensed?!" You heard a male voice scream. You could tell that it wasn't Ethan, but the ghosts said that there were no other humans in these woods. You stayed in the tree, hoping that the guy wouldn't see you.

Once the guy was in view, you saw that he had a white hoodie with blood on it. He was also holding a bloody knife. After he walked away, you followed him to see if he lead you to Ethan. You heard static, then saw a tall man with a suit and no face.

_"Did you find the intruder Jeffery?"_ The man asked. The boy with the knife shook his head.

_"She's nearby, be on the look out."_ The tall man said.

"Yes, Slender." The boy replied  
"Also, Lost Silver is going to be joining you." The tall man said. A ghost-like figure came into your sight. You looked shocked, you could tell he was Ethan.

What did the man in the suit call him? Lost Silver? He was killed by Silver, why would he be called Lost Silver?

You knew that you had to show a sign you were here. You patted Umbreon and whispered "Umbreon use dark pulse." After you said that, Umbreon shot a dark beam, which landed next to Ethan.

This cause them to look at you. After that, Umbreon and you jumped from tree to tree.

Behind you, you heard Ethan yell "Y/N?!" You smiled, it was cute he remembered you.

You climbed to the top of a tree, it was fun running. After about an hour, they found you. The guy with the knife tried to attack you, but you easily dodged and Umbreon used dark pulse on him. He would be knocked out for the next hour or so.

"What was that about?" You asked a shocked Ethan and tall-person.

"How did you come here?" The tall man asked.

"Long-story short. Ghost Pokémon." You answered.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Ethan said.

_"You know her?"_ The tall man asked.

"Yes. She was my friend when I was alive." He said

"_Well then I invite you to become a proxy."_ The tall man said. _"I'm Slenderman, but you can call me Slender."_

"OK Slender." You said. You somehow knew what a proxy was, but only that you would kill people. You actually wanted to kill people, you knew that your mom would be angry, but she had no idea where you were.

You were lead to a mansion, it was huge.

"_Everyone, I want you to meet my new proxy, Y/N."_ Slender said. You waved happily. Slender was carrying Jeff, he would wake soon though.

"What happened to Jeff?" a child's voice asked. A little girl with brown hair and green eyes walked up.

_"Well, Y/N here used her fox-thing on him. It shot out a purple beam."_ Slender explained.

"Oh, Hi I'm Sally!" The girl said. "I like your pet. What is it?"  
"It's a Pokémon." You answered. "Her name is Umbreon."

Sally petted Umbreon, and you could tell Umbreon loved it.

"Jeff should wake up soon." Slender said. Most people groaned. "Lost Silver. Can you show Y/N here where her room is going to be?" Ethan nodded and lead me upstairs.

"What's with the name?" You asked

"It's the name I chose after dying." He responded

"Why? Wasn't the reason you died a boy named Silver?"

"Yep. I was lost to Silver. Hence the name, Lost Silver."

"Oh. That makes sense." You said. That ended the conversation.

You were lead to a room, it only had a bed and closet so far, but you could make things work.

"Hey, do you still have your Pokémon?" You asked Lost Silver. He nodded.

You walked downstairs where everyone wanted to meet you because you beat up Jeff. You let Umbreon out of the Pokeball, she was the reason he was beat up in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Creepypasta or any of the Pokemon. I only own the plot.**

~Y/N's POV~

"I'm Jane The Killer."

"I'm Tic-ci *tic* Toby *tic*."

"I'm Hoodie."

"I'm Masky!"

"I'm Laughing Jack! But call me L.J."

"I'm Eyeless Jack, but please call me EJ."

"I'm Homicidal Liu"

"I'm BEN!"

"I'm Dark Link"

After meeting so many people at once, you started to get an headache.

You didn't show it, and after about 6 minutes, it went away. Jeff was there, but not talking to you. Everyone asked about the Pokémon and teasing Jeff on how he was beaten by a 'normal' human.

What they didn't know is that when you came to this world, you sorta got powers. You could now speak Pokémon, so you could now talk to Umbreon and the others you had night vision, and could control fire and water.

You could use your fire powers to create devil wings, and a scythe could appear out of no where. You didn't want to tell anyone about this, and since Slender could read minds. He was the only one who knew about it.

"Can I pet Umbreon?" Sally asked childishly. You nodded, even though puppy eyes couldn't work in you, you knew Umbreon enjoyed it.

"I have other Pokémon too." You told Sally. She gasped in amazement.

After everyone else went to their rooms, you showed Sally your Pokémon. "Meganium has to be outside, she's too big to fit inside." You explained to Sally after showing her the rest.

"Wow, that's big." She said laughing. We went up to our rooms, Pikachu and Umbreon on each your sides. Once you got into your room, you found a knife and a note.

_ Dear Y/N. _

_ We want to give you this knife, you can always choice another weapon. But do you want to go on a killing spree?_

_ From Lost Silver and Jeff_

You happily go to Lost Silver's room to agree. You must admit you have a little bit of a crush on him, even with no arms and legs.

You walk into his room where him and Jeff are waiting.

"So what's your answer?" Jeff asked

"Sure." You replied, hoping that you could kill someone for some reason.

"Lets go then!" Lost Silver said.

You made sure that you had your Pokeballs, it was the backup plan if you wanted the victims to feel tons of pain, or the knifes didn't work.

You and the two boys quickly yet quietly went to the house of your victim.

The victim lived alone, his name was Bob. He saw the proxies one night, and got out alive.

You were still in the Pokémon world that night, so you didn't know about it.

You asked Pikachu to make the power go out, so it was pitch black. Then you quietly broke a window and crawled in with Jeff, Lost Silver just walked through the wall.

You put Pikachu back in his Pokeball and let Umbreon out.

"Keep quiet, we're here to kill someone." You whispered to Umbreon. She nodded and kept quiet.

You followed the guys upstairs. Jeff was leading you guys. You realized you were blushing and staring at Lost Silver, since you were in the back, no one noticed. Once you guys were in his room, you pulled out your knife and stabbed him before Jeff could even touch his knife. You also moved so quick, the Flash would be 100 times slower than you.

"What just happened?" Jeff asked. Lost Silver looked shocked but didn't say anything.

Then Lost Silver said "I think that was a Pokemon move. The question is, how did you do it?"

"I don't know." You lied. "Maybe it's something the ghost Pokemon did to me?"

"Whatever it is, we have to tell Slender." Jeff said

"Agreed." You and Lost Silver said.

Then you guys walked 'home'. When you got back you guys walked upstairs to Slender's office. Jeff knocked 3 times before hearing a "_Come in._"

"Slender. We have some news." Lost Silver said

"_What happened_." Slender asked face palming (If that's what you call it when you hit your face when you have no face)

"Y/N moved at lightning speed and stabbed the victim atleast 50 times before Jeff could even pull out his knife." Lost Silver told him. "Did you know about these powers before?" Slender asked you.

"No sir. I just found out about them when I stabbed Bob." You answered.

"Very well, I assume that you might get more. Probably from your past and connection with Pokémon." Slender said. "You guys can leave now." You guys walked out of the room, you headed to bed, since you had a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon or Creepypasta, and my Co-Author wrote this who is now known as Zoe-Chan, but previously known as Frisk Dancertale. Like with the past few chapters, I'll be editing this from the one on Quotev.**

~Y/N POV~

I woke up after a peaceful slumber. I put my killing clothes on and went downstairs for breakfast to see that everyone was already there. Sally was the 1st one to notice me.

"Morning Y/N!" she greeted as she hugged me. I also hugged back. After a good few seconds, she pulled me into the spot between her and Lost Silver.

"Good Morning Y/N," Lost Silver greeted.

"Good morning Silvz" After I said that, I noticed that, he had a teeny tiny blush on his face.

Jeff ,who was on Lost Silver's left, smirked and Sally giggled. I was confused but I shrugged it off.

After some awkward silence until, Slenderman spoke up. _"Ok children, after everyone finishes eating, you can all leave except, Y/N and Lost Silver."_

_~Time Skip~_

After everyone left, Slenderman 'spoke'. _"I need yall to go in the forest and find someone that is intruding the forest. You may go now."_Slender walked away.

"Well, lets go Silver," I sighed.

"U-um yeah sure," he slightly stuttered and floated to slender woods with me and Umbreon.

_~Another fricken time skip!~_

We been in the woods for hours and found nothing.

"Dang this person is good at hiding" I said tiredly and leaned against a tree.

"Im sure we will find whatever is in Slender woods," Silver replied encouragingly. I started to dose off until I saw Umbreon sniffing at something behind the tree that I'm leaning on.

"What did you find?" I questioned as I looked behind the tree.

What I saw took me and Silver by surprise...there was a pickachu with blood all over it laying on the ground. It looked scared of us.

"**P-please d-d-don't hurt me.**" It stuttered.

"My name is (Y/N) we wont hurt you," I spoke softly. I started to pet it and the Pickachu let me.

"Do you have a name?" Silver asked.

"**People call me by, BRVR,**" he spoke.

"Why are you in these woods?" I questioned. BRVR started to tear up.

"**I waited for 3 days and she didn't come back...I was Ab-abandoned!"** BRVR started to cry. I hugged BRVR.

"I won't abandon you I promise," I whispered. I picked BRVR up. "Silver, do you think Slender would be ok with BRVR staying in the mansion?" I asked Sliver ,who was watching the whole time.

"I think he would be okay with it," he replied. After he said that, we went back to the mansion with BRVR in my arms.

_A/N: Hey lovely readers! It's me Frisk/Zoe. Yall can call me by Zoe. Anyways, this is my 1st chapter that I ever made on Quotev so no hates plz! Also I hope you like it. Have a good day/evening!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon or Creepypasta.**

~Y/N's POV~

When we got to the mansion Silver and I, still holding BRVR, who feel asleep, went to Slender's office. We knocked 3 times.

_"Come in._" Slender said. We opened the door and hurried in.

"We found the intruder. Meet BRVR." I said.

"_Hmm, another animal from your world?"_ Slender asked.

"Actually, we don't know. There might be another universe with Pokémon." Lost Silver explained.

"Until BRVR wakes up, I think he should stay in my room." I told him.

Slender sighed and said _"Very well."_

I mentally cheered and went to my room. I brought out my Pikachu.

"Pikachu, meet BRVR." I told her, showing her the sleeping Pokémon.

"Where did he come from?" Pikachu asked.

"Silver and I found him in the woods. I think you two could be friends." I replied. Pikachu nodded.

I thought about what to do. Hmm, maybe go on another killing spree, because why not?

"Hey Pikachu, do you mind staying here while I go killing?" I asked. "If BRVR wakes up, please don't scare him. He's been through enough." Pikachu, once again, nodded her head.

Then I switched into my Pikachu hoodie with yellow pants. Then I went to the weapons room and grabbed 2 daggers.

I decided to try killing without Pokémon today. Oh, and did I mention as long as we leave a note on our door we're aloud to go killing for as long as we want whenever we want to? Well, that's what I'm doing. But I'm just going killing for the night.

I left the mansion and went to a house. It must have had a lot of people, 'cause it had 3 floors above ground.

Not counting the attic. I silently went in a window.

Whoever lives here is dumb for leaving their windows unlocked. I checked the house, no animals.

I went up a floor. On the second floor there were 2 bathrooms and 2 bedrooms. Both belonging to kids. Hmm, should I kill the kids? Nah, I'd rather let them live. I would feel guilty to kill a lot of kids.

Then I noticed something about both the kid's bedrooms. They both had cards with Pokémon on them. Wow, so are we famous in this world?

I saw 2 Pikachu cards. Hmm, maybe I should draw a Pikachu on the wall? Or maybe a Pokeball? You know what? Instead I'm gonna focus on the main goal.

Killing the adults.

I walked up stairs. I saw the parent's bedroom and another child's bedroom. This child had a Eevee plush.

I sighed, these people were going to have their lives destroyed by something from the universe they loved, Pokémon. I walked into the parent's room and grabbed my daggers, after using sing to make sure they won't scream.

I stabbed each of them 10 times, before I was sure they were dead.

In the blood I drew a Pokeball. Then I jumped out of the window. I went back to the mansion and returned to my room.

Then I took a shower and got dressed in my Pajamas. They were black with a pokeball. The pants were just black. I saw that BRVR was still asleep, Pikachu also fell asleep. I SHIP IT!

Sorry... I jumped onto the bed and followed their lead, by falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Pokemon or Creepypasta. **

~Your POV~

You were relaxing after killing another person.

You found out that the parents you killed abused their children mentally.

The Pokemon games and cards were because they didn't want other people to know.

So you decided to kill abusers, kidnappers, etc.

You were caught on camera after your kill at the house, so people now call you: Mimikyu, because you dressed up as Pikachu.

"_Lost Silver, Mimikyu, I have a job for you two." _Slenderman told us in our heads. You went to the office and Lost Silver was there already.

"What is it?" Lost Silver asked, his cheeks pink, probably just blood.

"_More Pokemon have been appearing in this world, and I want you to find them before others do." _

"Okay, do we have a list?" You asked.

"_Yes, you two will split up. Their last seen locations are on the lists."_

"Okay, Lost Silver you grab a list and I'll grab one." You said. Lost Silver nodded, his cheeks turning red. '_Must be alot of blood in him..' _You thought.

You grabbed a list and at the top was: _EEeEE_

'_Okay, but what kind of Pokemon could it be?' _You wondered. Then you realized there was a picture.

'_What? It looks like a cross between a shiny eevee and shiny Espeon.' _You ran out and used the Slenderport which could teleport you wherever, to Ohio where it said this one was.

You walked into a neighborhood and heard someone yelling, "Get out of my game!"

You ran to where it was coming from and saw a guy on his 3DS. You sighing and decided to sneak in.

You knocked the guy unconscious and looked at the screen.

There was EEeEE.

"EEeEE, come on out!" I joked around, allowing the Pokemon out of the game somehow.

"H-How d-do-o y-yo-ou-u know-w m-my-y n-nam-am-e?" EEeEE asked, curious on how.

"My boss sent me to find you to offer you a job."

"I'm-m i-in-n."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Creepypasta and Pokemon. Also, ? is the same monster as in the second and third to last chapters.**

~?'s POV~

After they catch the Pokemon I allowed into the CP world I can start the plan...

~Lost Silver's POV~

Hmm, what's next? I already have caught the Shiny Eevee... Oh, next is a Umbreon **(From wiki/The_Umbreon and I don't own it.)**

I walked to a dark cave, it was charcoal black.

I walked into it, with BRVR by my side. I looked at him and he nodded, so we walked in.

"Who's there?" A female voice called out. My eyes widen, so this Pokemon could speak English. Either that, or he was now classified as a ghost type Pokemon.

"Pikachu! Pika!" BRVR said, switching to Poke-speak. A scared Umbreon came on out, but something was different.

"ArE yOu oKAy?" I asked, my voice sounding weird for some reason. My mind flashed back to Y/N's Umbreon, then to Y/N. I blushed.

"Yes." She said. Someone screamed behind me, and then her markings turned red, and I then got a proper look. She had X markings instead of the O ones on a normal Umbreon.

The person screamed really, really loudly, then a bloody wound in the chest appeared, and kept growing bigger until he died of blood loss. I stared at the Umbreon and asked her:

"Would you like to come with us? We're looking for other Pokemon like you." BRVR said, switching to English.

The Umbreon's head rose "Really?" asked Umbreon.

"Ya but we already have an Umbreon at the house though, would you like a nickname?" I asked the special Umbreon.

"Hmm, how about Sarah?" She asked.

"That's a great name!" BRVR shouted.

We completely ignored the corpse as we left, for we were too far into the conversation to care.

**Phew, sorry it's short. I just wanted to update, and next chapter will be your POV next!**


	8. Chapter 8

Meloetta: wiki/Meloetta%27s_Dreadful_Tune

Litwick: ' wiki/Death_Shines_like_a_Candle' and ' wiki/Litwick_(Pokémon).

**A/N: I don't own Creepypasta or Pokemon**

~Lost Silver's POV~

I miss Y/N, but I have to find this Meloetta.

There were rumors of a green haired girl in a black dress at a music hall, so I thought I'd try my luck there.

When I went in, I started looking around.

There was a stage with (Favorite Color) curtains.

'_Maybe I should bring Y/N here sometime.' _I thought.

I blushed at the thought of Y/N, and her silky (Hair color) hair.

I stopped my daydreaming and continued looking through the closed music hall.

"La-la-la-la." I heard a soft, female voice sing.

I followed the voice to a small room with a mirror and clothes.

There she was, a Meloetta.

"Meloetta! Melo!" She sang.

I instantly had a plan, knowing that this Meloetta wouldn't want to have a trainer if the short info it gave was any indication.

"You there!" I said. "Your singing is beautiful! My friends will want to hear it, would you mind coming with me? I could help make you the most famous singer in the world!"

The Meloetta looked shocked for a second, before smiling and nodding.

I led her to the mansion, before explaining that her singing could be deadly to some, and that the people in the house could not die.

She seemed overjoyed that someone could listen without dying, and after we went in, became friends with Sally.

"Is Y/N here?" I asked Sally, hopeful that I could get courage to ask Y/N out.

"No, she is busy getting the Darkrai." Sally replied.

I sighed to myself.

"Melo! Meloetta!" Meloetta pointed at a Pokeball and then at Sally.

"I can not speak to Pokemon like Y/N, but I think that Meloetta here wants you to be her trainer." I said, surprised.

Meloetta nodded, confirming it.

Sally picke dup the empty Pokeball and Meloetta hit the button.

Ding, ding, ding... Click.

Sally went ahead and let Meloetta out.

"Can I call you Melody?" Sally asked.

"Meloet!" The newly named Melody nodded.

I smiled at the two playing, just as Y/N and I did as kids.

'_Hope she's fine'_

I started to frown, but put on a fake smile.

"Well, I have Pokemon to find, so I better go." _'The faster I finish the faster I'll see Y/N'_

"Okay! Good luck!"

"Melo-Meloetta!"

"Thanks." Lost Silver responded.

~With Y/N, Y/N's POV~

"Umbreon be on the lookout for Litwick." I ordered, before showing them the photo. I have never seen one in person, though.

"Okay." She responded.

The old house creaked, and dust fell from the ceiling.

"I'll look in the basement, you search the first and second floors. " I told her, before heading down the broken-down stairs.

I instantly felt the darkness over take my sight, and the image fell down.

The stairs had disappeared into the darkness, and I saw a purple flame.

"Follow me! I wanna show you something." The candle giggled, before walking away.

"Okay? I guess." I followed the small candle Pokemon across the basement, slowly becoming more and more tired.

I stared at the flame, it was peaceful. Maybe I'll take a short nap...

No, what would Gold say, sleeping on the job?

Well, he's not here, so I'll take a nap.

You know what? Maybe I'll fall asleep, and won't wake up.

Just... Fade to Black... No problem here, right?

As long as no one finds out, I can sleep for as long as I'd like, right?

**THE END ;)**

"Y/N!" Umbreon yelled, and I saw something hit Litwick.

Moonlight, fairy type... Wait, what's fairy type?

What's Moonlight? How do I know its name?

That woke me from my trance, and I threw a Pokeball at Litwick, smiled at Umbreon.

Then I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. **

**TOTAL LIST OF POKEMON GAINED BY EACH:**

**Lost Silver/Gold/Ethan:**

**.Darkrai (Unknown Gender)**

**.Umbreon (Sarah, Female)**

**.Unown (Unknown Gender)**

**.Absol (Reaper, From wiki/Absol, Female)**

**.Vulpix (Foxfire, same link as Absol, Male INFO: It is a purple Vulpix, as it is a ghost. Black eyes)**

**Y/N AKA You:**

**.EEeEE (Female)**

**.All Pokemon caught before coming to this world**

**.Litwick (Female)**

**.Mimikyu (Female)**

**.Zorua (Male)**

**.Shiny Ralts (Female)**

**.Ditto (Unknown Gender)**

**.Alolan Vulpix (Female, mating with FoxFire)**

**And that is the lists. I had to think things through before deciding on the Pokemon, so this took a while. **

~Your POV~

I made a mistake, and now I'm paying for it.

I found a rock, I used my knife to carve a message.

_**Gold, I'm sorry I won't make it~ Y/N**_

I threw the rock behind me, before taking off.

The thing, it stole them.

The cave I ran into was huge, but I ran the wrong way.

I ran into it, but there was only one exit.

The one the thing chasing me was blocking.

Gold, no... Ethan, I'm sorry. Sorry I never told you how I really feel, sorry about us not traveling together the entire journey.

Sorry about my doom, which will be at the hands of this monster.

~Lost Silver's POV~

"Is Y/N here?" I asked Slenderman, he shook his head.

'_Last time I saw her she was leaving on a mission to a field near a mountain... Two days ago.' _Slenderman explained.

"Where?!" I asked.

Slenderman gave me the location, and I went to the town nearby.

She had murdered the murderer she was sent out to kill, but 2 days ago.

"I heard there's a monster in the mountains!"

"Really?"

"Ya! It hides in a cave, waiting for innocent people like you and me to go through, and BOOM! They end up wounded!"

"Is it a single pringle monster? Or multiple?"

"There is one monster, but apparently a human is helping it out."

I listened in on these people for a while, before deciding to check the mountains.

After all, if there was a monster, Y/N would check it out, right?

~Y/N's POV~

Gold... By the chance you will hear this, I have no choice.

Please, don't come after me. You'll find someone better.

Please stay safe


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm going to finish this story possibly tonight, so I have one less story to worry about while still updating. Anyway, I don't own Creepypasta or any of the Pokemon. I only own the plot. **

~Lost Silver's POV~

I was heading up to the area where the monster was last spotted.

As I was walking up the mountain, I ended up releasing Firefox and Reaper because I had a feeling something was about to happen.

As I went into a cave, Reaper started to growl. Reaper could also sense something was up.

"Firefox, Reaper, be on guard," I told them. "Y/N might need us."

After walking deeper into the cave, following Reaper, we found a part of the cave filled with a dim, purple light.

"Y/N!" I yelled, looking for her.

_'So you're 'Gold''. _A voice, almost like Slender, said.

"Who are you?! Where is Y/N?!"

'_I am Mewtwo, and don't worry about your little... friend.' _

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her!?"

_'Fine, if you want to.' _A cage lowered from the ceiling, with Y/N gagged and tied up in it.

"Y/N!" I yelled. "LET HER OUT!"

_'Fine...' _

Mewtwo snapped his fingers _and half the population became dust _ and Y/N was released from the chains and released on the ground.

I was about to run up to her, but then Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and then Y/N's eyes did too.

"What...? WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MONSTER!" I screamed.

'_Easy, if you beat her in a battle you can have her back.' _

I was shocked. This... THING was making me fight my best friend?! The only one in the universe that kept me from being a moody emo all of the time!

"Come on Gold, you aren't chicken?" Y/N... No... MEWTWO taunted.

"Mewtwo, you're going down. You'll pay for all of this!"

~3rd person~

"Okie-doki, Goldie boy." Mewtwo used Y/N's voice again.

Y/N then charged him, but he dodged. Reaper and Firefox stood their ground, and the battle between Mewtwo-Possessed-Y/N and Lost Silver and his Pokemon. He had released all of his Pokemon, and the battle was intense.

While Lost Silver wanted to not hurt Y/N, since Mewtwo was possessing her she didn't care.

"Come on, to think that this weakling had ever loved someone as weak as you!"

Lost Silver stopped in his place. '_What? _

_"_Oh, did you not know? Too bad. It's too late now."

"If it's already too late..." Lost Silver muttered, blood tears falling. "I'll at least do this..."

He walked up to Y/N, and kissed her on the lips.

Then, Mewtwo yelled, "NO!" As Y/N glowed bright (F/C)

"Gold... Run, he's too powerful... I-I'm sorry... I couldn't fight him off." Y/N cried, as Mewtwo used psychic to tie her up.

"Mewtwo, leave her alone!"

_"I'll never do that, when she's just a good girl," _Mewtwo smirked. '_Now, to make it an even fight...' _

Lost Silver gasped as his arms and legs came back. He understood: This makes it harder for Mewtwo.

"Bring it, Monster." Lost Silver growled. The two of them fought, meanwhile Y/N was breaking out of her restraints.

As Mewtwo was about to kill Lost Silver, a dark pulse came flying and hit Mewtwo in the back. Then another. Then an ember.

_'YOU WILL PAY!' _Mewtwo shouted at the three who attacked him.

That gave Lost Silver a chance to punch him, but Mewtwo growled and removed his arms and legs again.

'_Now it is fair again.' _Mewtwo grinned.

The fight went on, until Reaper had hit Mewtwo in the neck with a Shadow Ball, causing him to turn to static and disappear.

Then, Y/N fell down on the floor, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter of this Fanfiction. Thanks for sticking with me throughout this entire thing. **

**I don't own anything but the children and plot.**

~Y/N's POV~

"Come on Mommy! I wanna play with Kirlia!" A five year old woke me up.

I laughed, brushing her (H/C) hair behind her ear.

"Okay, Pearl." I picked her up after I left bed, and put her on my shoulders. "Do you know where Daddy is?"

"Ya! He's in the forest playing with Diamond, Helios, and Selene!"

"Thanks, now I'll get changed. Here, Kirlia come on out!"

The shiny Kirlia came out, and I put Pearl down. "Now, play with Kirlia until I come out, okay?"

"Okie Mommy!"

I got changed into a blue hoodie with black pants and black shoes.

"Let's go see Daddy," I told my daughter.

"Yay!"

We walk outside, and saw Lost Silver running away from three kids, and Pearl decided to join in.

I sighed, looking at our four kids.

Helios had my (H/C) hair, with his Dad's black-red eyes, with a touch of gold in one. Pearl was just a girl version of him.

Selene had her father's black hair, and my (E/C) eyes. Just like her sister, Diamond.

They were Quadruplets

"Y/N!" Lost Silver ran at me, and before I could run away, he pushed me to our kids. "Take her, not me!" He said jokingly.

"No, Mommy gives us cookies." Diamond responded, gaining nods from her siblings.

The game of tag ended an hour later with the Selene and Helios on top of me, and Diamond and Pearl on top of Lost Silver.

This was my life, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**And, thanks again for reading until the end. I'm not starting any new fanfictions until I finish the ones I already have, but once I finish all of them, does anyone want a oneshot of the wedding?**


End file.
